


In The Wake of The Rising Tide

by Handful_Of_Stars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Not Beta Read, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_Of_Stars/pseuds/Handful_Of_Stars
Summary: Kairi was used to frustration. No memories, no powers to call her own, effectively useless. But when the chance arises to prove herself something more than a princess, can she rise to the occasion?A story where Kairi is put into situations that force her to grow out of the soft expectations everyone else has of her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In The Wake of The Rising Tide

Kairi was no stranger to amnesia. When she lost her memories of her childhood, she grew frustrated. The townsfolk weren’t sure what to do with a kid they knew was angrier than she was letting on. But who wouldn’t be angry at everything you thought you knew is suddenly gone. 

So when she realized after a year of school on the islands that something had happened to mess with her memories again, she was furious. She wasn’t sure what it was but she knew it was deliberate. The way the memories had slowly come back to her, the boy named Roxas. Something had happened that took her memories away and something had happened that triggered them to come back. 

“Maybe I should do more than just wait for him to show up…” The crashing tides were loud today as she contemplated what she could do to reach Sora. It’s not exactly like she had a way to travel between worlds.

“My thoughts exactly!” A voice yelled. Kairi turned quick and saw nothing. A man with red hair and a black cloak suddenly came into existence by a miasma of darkness. “If you have a dream, don’t wait. Act!”

“Who are you?” Kairi stared distrustfully at the man who wore a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Axel. I’m an...acquaintance of Sora’s. I can take him to you.” He said, raising his open hand in invitation. She glared at the palm before her, every bit of her screaming that he was a dangerous foe. Before she could say anything, a dog’s barking interrupted her staring contest with Axel. Looking away, she saw a yellow dog runup to her, wagging his skinny tale. 

“A...dog?” He barked at her excitedly, only to growl as she noticed she was surrounded by spindly silver figures. 

“C’mon Kairi. I’m only trying to help fulfill your wish. Our goals align, you see, so I think that makes us sort of friends.” He said, smirking at her. She glared harder and opened her mouth to yell. Before she could say anything, he seemed to transport right in front of her and took a hold of her wrist. She yelped as the dog growled louder beside them, the silver creatures stopping around her.

“Let go of me!” 

“Stop resisting, I’m only giving you what you want.” He said, starting to drag her to an open portal.

“No!” Kairi felt a familiar pulse in her chest. The memory of Hollow Bastion echoed in her mind when she brought Sora back from being a heartless. A light poured quickly out of her body, causing a burn to force Axel to let go of her hand and the silver creatures to disperse around her. She blinked the spots in her eyes away as she saw Axel yell and struggle with his eyes.

“No!” He yelled, rubbing his face. A whistle from behind her signaled another portal opening up. She saw as the dog ran straight toward and felt a nudge in her chest telling her to follow. Without looking back, she ran away from Axel and into the darkness of the portal.

* * *

The scent of wet grass immediately registered to Kairi as she entered the other side of the portal. Looking around, all she could see were trees as tall as some of the mountains at the islands. She looked around her and only saw trees for miles around. 

The dog’s barking signaled her to turn around. He was sitting and smiling at her. She let out a breath of air and walked closer to look at his collar. 

“Pluto...if lost, please return to Disney Castle…” Kairi smiled as the now named Pluto licked her hand. “So I guess it’s you and me at this point, huh.” The dog only huffed at her. 

“Though, I would like to know where exactly we are.” Kairi could only shiver as a cool breeze blew by her. The darkness of the forest stretched and grew around her. She thought it was her imagination before realizing that the shadows were indeed moving, before materializing into small heartless. 

She smacked her lips as Pluto growled at the things scuttling around the two. Kairi could barely feel the light that burned Axel, so she knew she couldn’t count on it. The familiar feeling of frustration grew in her chest, angry at herself for being unable to do anything. 

“Fira!” Flashes of fire forced Kairi to shield her eyes. The heartless around her disappeared as fire burned them down one by one. As more fireballs eliminated the enemies around her, she was able to look around and saw a girl who was only slighter tall than her. Soft green hair held in a ponytail flowed softly in the wind. She wore a sleeveless red dress with multiple sashes on her hips. She wore a pale pink cape with red gloves along with matching shoes and leggings. Her face was calm but she had a concerned look in her eyes.

“Are you alright?”

**

Terra was the girl’s name and apparently she lived in the forest with her teacher. She watched as the girl spoke while holding a small basket of fruits and mushroom in her hand. Kairi had to refocus into the conversation about the girl’s mentor. 

“She’s not the nicest lady, but if you explained your situation, maybe she could help!” Terra smiled at Kairi, who only hoped she returned one that didn’t look like a grimace. She wasn’t sure what it would take for a stranger to help Kairi find a way to another world but she would have to see. Pluto poked his nose at the hand swaying by her side and she smiled at him in response. 

Slowly, they approached a strange shaped hill that when they walked to the other side revealed a wooden door. Terra was quick to approach and knock on the door before quickly entering. She smiled at Kairi and beckoned her to follow her in.

“I’m back and I brought someone who might need some help. Has Lightning returned yet?” Terra called as she entered the small hut. Kairi and Pluto quietly followed behind her and hunched over a woman with large gray hair bent over a large cauldron.

“Not yet, dearie. You know she likes to take her time looking around the woods.” She didn’t move her eyes away from the cauldron, almost like she was looking for something. “So, what does this mysterious person need help with.” 

Terra had set her basket down and sat on top of a wooden log and looked expectantly at Kairi. Kairi nodded before turning to face the older woman.

“Well, I-”

“Wow! I’ve never seen a heart so full of light!” She flew off the cauldron and turned her wide eyes to stare at Kairi, who almost jumped a foot in the air when she turned. 

“Princess of heart!” A voice yelled. Turning quickly, she realized it was a crow who cawed at her. Pluto barked playfully at the bird who seemed to smirk down at the dog. 

“What could you possibly need from a little old witch like me?” She smiled wide, revealing her missing teeth. Kairi's eyes widen at the closeness of the other woman.

“Well, I’m looking for my friends Sora and Riku. You see…” so Kairi explained everything that happened so far. The witch nodded and stirred her cauldron as she listened to her story. Kairi only paused when Terra handed her a cup of water, some fruit to eat, and a chair to sit in. Pluto sat on the floor next to her, his head resting on his front legs. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure how I could help. Interplanetary travel isn’t something I could normally do. But maybe I could cook something that might lead you to someone who might help. Sit there while I get things together, dearie.” The woman turned back to her cauldron, grabbing a large ladle and stirring it. Kairi blinked a few times before turning to Terra, who was smiling.

“I told you she could help.” She smiled at Kairi. Kairi wasn’t entirely sure how she was supposed to feel at the current moment. All she knew was that she had to get back to Sora. It’s already been a year, a year of forgotten memories of her best friend. Not only that, but Riku was still missing too. Her boys were lost in space, in light and darkness. 

“How...how did you come to be her apprentice?” Kairi shifted her eyes to the side, indicating to the witch. Terra blinked before putting down the cup of water she was drinking from. 

“Well, long ago the world I lived in was swallowed by darkness. One day I was training with my friends and the next I was woken up in the middle of the woods. You see, my magic is really powerful and my sudden arrival caused this world to go a little haywire. This world already has plenty of ambient magic so the addition of my magic really caused things to go haywire.” Terra rose up from where she sat and took a small chest from a shelf. Sitting back down, she set the box on her lap.

“So, my mentor found me and immediately struck a deal with me. She put a limiter on me-” she opened the box to reveal a thin crown that had a small bear running on the side. “-and said that she would help me learn to control my magic outside of my original world as long as I helped her around her hut.”

“Did it work?”

“Oh yes! Now I have a much better control over my abilities. Now I just help around because I can. My mentor wasn’t lying when she said interplanetary travel wasn’t her thing, so I can’t really leave this world. But if what happened to my world is true, then I don’t really have anywhere to return either.” Terra eyes turned sad and droopy as she closed the chest and returned to it’s spot on the shelf. 

“...I don’t think it is.” Kairi looked down at her hands as Terra turned to her in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, a year ago Sora did something with the door to darkness. I remember that night when all the stars returned to the sky. I think it’s a possibility that your world could’ve returned.” Kairi said quietly, her hand on her chin. She remembered that day, when the star was suddenly overflowing with stars after Sora made his promise. 

Terra looked at Kairi with wide eyes, her hand on her chest. 

“I hope so.” 

Before anymore could be said, the door opened again to reveal a taller woman holding a large sack over her shoulder. She had pink hair and what looked like a uniform of some type with a red cape. She had a fierce look on her face until she turned her head and made eye contact with Kairi. Her eyes widened and Kairi witnessed a plethora of emotions pass through her eyes. Surprise, sadness, concern, confusion, before finally settling back into a more guarded look. 

“Who are you?” The woman dropped her sack on the floor with a loud thud. 

“Ah, Lightning!” Terra ran up from her chair and grabbed the woman’s hands bringing her to another seat across from Kairi.

“This is Kairi, I found her in the forest!” Terra excitedly explained, waving her hands in front of her. Lightning’s face didn’t change, but it was clear in her eyes that she held a fondness for Terra. Kairi wasn’t sure of this mysterious individual, but the feelings in her chest told her she was kind. And she was strong.

“She needs to get off this world and find her friends, so I was able to ask the witch if she was able to help.” 

“Hello,” Kairi nodded her head at Lightning who nodded back. “Sorry for bothering you, but I’m looking for my friends and Terra said she could help.”

“I understand. I doubt she can help as she was unable to help either of us return to our original world.” She said, her voice husky and cool. Pluto had rose from the floor and laid his head on the woman's lap. She looked at him in surprise before slowly petting the top of his. 

“Are you trying to return there too?”

“Mostly. I am also looking for my sister." She didn't look up from petting Pluto. "Have you met anyone named Serah? She looks a little similar to you, with a side ponytail.” Lightning began unpacking the rucksack she brought in after Terra handed it to her from the floor. While Kairi knew she probably didn’t meet Serah, she wasn’t always confident in her memories. Lightning gave an understanding sound at Kairi’s headshake. 

Kairi felt a sting at the back of her head and turned quickly, only to see the witch had plucked a single strand of hair from her head.

“I think I’ve got just the thing you need. Come, come!” The witch scuttled back to her bubbling cauldron, which was previously calm and green when Kairi first entered the hut. From between her fingers, the witch gently twisted the strand into the cauldron causing the bubbling liquid to become almost cloud-like. The grey-haired woman stood on a log and reached her body over the cauldron before dipping her hand in and pulling the smoke into the air. 

From there, the smoke took forms. Three figures were standing together, surrounded by a circle of tall square pillars. Further up, the smoke gathered into rolling clouds. Light flashed within the clouds, mimicking lightning until a bolt shot down in front of the three figures and a huge intimidating figure floated before them. A staff formed in its hands and with a wave, the three girls disappeared and shot into the sky. The large figure’s form disappeared and slowly flowed back into the large cloud above. The smoke quickly dispersed after that. 

“Did you get all that, dearie?” The witch asked from her perch. Kairi blinked a few times, absorbing the strange images she was shown.

“So, me and two others are supposed to go where those tall things are. And then something appears and shoots us up to the sky?” Kairi's voice rose a bit at the end of her question. Really, she wasn’t quite sure what it all meant but that seemed to make the most sense. 

“It felt like a summon of some sort.” Terra said, her finger on her chin still sitting on her chair.

“A summon?”

“The army from our homeworld used beings known as summons to fight against the heartless onslaught.” Lightning shifted from her left to her right, eyes closed as she recalled her memories. “They were powerful beings that only fought for those who could prove themselves to them. They don’t often meddle in the affairs of humans and are usually untouched by the forces of light or darkness.”

“Yeah. All summons are beings of light, but they don’t let that be the sole reason to fight against the darkness. I know few summons who would willingly help humans, even without a contract.” Terra stood at the other side of Kairi, smiling softly at her. “Maybe this one could be like that too?”

“Well, no matter. I think Kairi here is the key to get you two out of my hair. Besides, it seems like Kairi’s guide is already here.” With that, the witch pointed a crooked finger behind the three girls. Whirling around, they saw a small figure, barely the size of Kairi’s hand, float in the air. Bright blue, it let out a faint giggle as Kairi stared wide-eyed in wonder. 

“A will-o’-the-wisps!” Terra whispered-yelled in her ear. 

“A what?” 

“It’s a spirit. They’re inhabitants of this world. They say that if you follow them, they lead you to your fate.” Lightning said, hands on her hips. Her eyes softened as the wisp floated up and it’s blue smoke tickled her nose. It quickly floated down to Kairi and landed on her hands when she held them out. It danced in her hands before quickly flying away in a blur and heading straight out the door. Pluto barked before running out the door and chasing the small ghost. 

“Wait!” Kairi raced to chase it and barely stopped at the door. “Thank you for helping!” She then bolted from the door.

The two left in the cottage stared at the opened door before looking at each other.

“If you two don’t hurry, you might miss your way out of here.” The witch smirked at the two. Again, the two looked at each other but Terra rushed and gave the older woman a quick hug. Lightning smiled before grabbing a bag from the top shelf. The two rushed out the door after Kairi. 

* * *

Kairi was seriously laminating her weaker than average body at the moment. Running in the forest dodging roots and hills was not something she was built for.

The wisps blue flame trail was bright against the deep brown and greens of the forest. It allowed her an easy path for her and Pluto to follow as it raced along the ground. Kairi huffed out another breath as she turned the corner and saw the familiar pillars from the smoke.

A large circle made of huge stones of varying sizes sat quietly upon the hill. The wisp finally stopped right at the center, Pluto stopping at the edge of the circle. Kairi stood outside of the circle, the feeling in her chest giving a slight hum as she stood so close to it.

“Kairi!” The pink-haired girl turned around and saw the two women running toward her. She widened her eyes at them as they stopped in front of her, barely winded. She wasn’t a little jealous about that, she wasn’t.

“We’re coming with you.” Lightning said, voice clear that it wasn’t a suggestion.

“We’re here to help you!” Terra supplied, voice in the same inflection as Lightning. The two older women looked at each other before looking away, Terra smiling widely at Kairi and Lightning shaking her head fondly.

“You don’t have to help!” Kairi waved her hands in front of her. She didn’t want to bother the two with her troubles. 

“It’s fine, we want to!” Terra said, reaching out and holding onto Kairi’s hands.

“Besides, you are our ticket out of here.” Lightning folded her hands over her chest. The two were adamant about joining Kairi and she knew that there wasn’t really much she could say that could convince them. 

“Okay, together then.” Kairi smiled at the other two. Turning around, the girls stood side-by-side. They stepped one foot forward into the circle of stones. Immediately, Kairi felt the air shift and stumbled as the wisp that stood in the center disappear into the air. Pluto whimpered as dark clouds rumbled and began swirling in the sky above them. The smell of ozone became increasingly prevalent as lightning began to flash in the sky. A bolt of lightning strikes the center of the circle, a giant of a man appearing before the three. 

He was a giant floating in the air. His bead was long and grew into tusk-like curls while his ponytail flowed behind and curled into almost a cloud-like shape. His long soft purple robe covered most of his body, the long sleeves covering up to his wrists. The bottom of his robes was decorated in gold and pieces of cloth shaped like arrows. His fierce white eyes stared down at the three as lightning sparked up and down his red staff.

“The ancient mage of lightning and thunder, the stormsender-” Terra gulped as the lightning in the air caused her hair to rise, “Ramuh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I wanted a Kairi that was equal to Sora and Riku. So I made this. I kind of have an idea of where it's going but it's all in the air.
> 
> I'm also adding some things into the world of kingdom hearts so really I'm just wilding out. I also have no idea when I'm gonna update scattered because college is coming back full speed. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment or review, they're really appreciated and help out a lot.


End file.
